


Is The Truth?

by AsiaAxelGrey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Demons, Fantasy, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiaAxelGrey/pseuds/AsiaAxelGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Un'altra frustata in viso lo fece gemere<br/>“Bastardo..” ringhiò sottovoce<br/>Lo spettro socchiuse gli occhi infuriato, gliel' avrebbe fatta pagare per quell'affronto, se non altro quel demone era un bel bocconcino, era da un po' di tempo che non toccava un bel corpo maschile e avere un bel pezzo di carne fresca davanti gli faceva nascere insani pensieri "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is The Truth?

Sentiva il sangue seccato sulla schiena le ferite tiravano ad ogni movimento, riaprendosi, le braccia avevano perso sensibilità e i muscoli intirizziti delle gambe gli dolevano, i pochi stracci rimasti non lo scaldavano e l'aria gelida entrava dalla piccola finestra portando con se soffici fiocchi di neve che si adagiavano vicino ai suoi piedi.

Aveva perso il conto dei giorni da quando era stato rinchiuso.

Si pentì di essersi messo in viaggio per poter visitare terre sconosciute, suo padre lo aveva avvertito, un demone come lui non era visto molto bene dalle altre razze soprattutto dagli spettri, loro mortali nemici, esseri dalla pelle lattea e capelli unicamente bianchi, si sentivano varie dicerie sugli spettri, erano storie raccontate da menestrelli, se fossero vere o no lui non avrebbe potuto confermare nulla. Non ne aveva mai visto uno in vita sua, sapeva che a catturarlo erano stati loro, solo perchè prima di svenire era riuscito a scorgerne uno, richiamato dal bianco di quei capelli, aveva pensato e ripensato a cosa avesse fatto di male, eppure non riusciva ancora ad arrivare ad una conclusione del perchè lo avessero recluso in quel posto e delle continue torture.

La lunga coda nera scattò nervosa colpendo il muro, la tensione gli fece stringere i denti fino a farli scricchiolare per impedirsi di urlare dalla frustrazione, da quando si era svegliato in quella cella non aveva più visto nessuno, nessuna parola silenzio assoluto, l'unico rumore che potesse sentire si ripeteva ogni giorno alla stessa ora, pesanti passi cadenzati che rimbombavano contro le pareti e il tintinnio prodotto dalle spade, forse erano due o tre soldati gli portavano il pranzo e la cena passandoglielo attraverso lo sportellino della porta, non si facevano mai vedere .

Una risatina gli uscì dalla gola facendogli piegare le labbra in un sorriso ironico, stava seriamente uscendo di testa, le speranze lo stavano lasciando chissà se la sua famiglia avrebbe messo sotto sopra il regno per cercarlo, ne dubitava... era la pecora nera, la mela marcia.

Le sue orecchie captarono un rumore al di fuori della porta

-che strano, di solito non vengono a quest'ora-

Il chiavistello si mosse e la porta si aprì lasciando entrare una figura alta e imponente.

Sbattè le palpebre per abituarsi alla luce delle torce, si ritrovò davanti uno spettro dalle spalle larghe e il petto ampio fasciato da un gilet nero, stretto abbastanza da fargli risaltare i muscoli, i pantaloni dello stesso colore gli cadevano leggeri sulle gambe tenuti su da una cintura su cui era appesa una spada, gli stivali di cuoio nero calzati fino al ginocchio e legati da lacci color argento, la postura rigida gli conferiva un'aria di severità, il viso incorniciato da capelli brizzolati di color bianco, un bianco così luminoso da rendergli difficile il guardarlo troppo a lungo, il viso dai lineamenti affilati, gli occhi dello stesso colore dei capelli con qualche venatura azzurra lo scrutavano fino a dentro l'anima.

Gli fecero tremare le membra .

Il colore nero dei vestiti gli dava un aura evanescente.

Capì perchè li chiamavano “Gli Spettri”

Resosi conto di averlo fissato più del necessario cercò di distogliere lo sguardo dirigendolo verso la pozza di sangue sotto di lui ritrovando all'improvviso tutta la sua rabbia covata da suo primo giorno di prigionia, alzò lo sguardo furioso.Il soldato lo schernì.

“Come osi guardarmi? Sei solo feccia"

La voce profonda dello spettro lo fece rabbrividire, stringendogli lo stomaco in una morsa.

“Tu..” Ringhiò, ma un colpo sul viso gli levò il fiato, nella mano del soldato si trovava un frustino

“Cosa ci faceva un demone nel nostro territorio?” Domandò, scrutandolo.

Era la prima volta che vedeva un demone nella sua forma originale, quelli con cui aveva combattuto erano mostri orrendi, creature senza forma.

Il ragazzo incatenato, lo guardava con astio, i capelli lunghi che toccavano per terra erano di un nero mai visto prima, un nero senza fine, la frangetta gli copriva leggermente gli occhi, le pupille dilatate dalla furia l'iride di color viola, le sopracciglia sottili e la bocca piccola ma carnosa, un canino appuntito spuntava dal labbro superiore dando così un tocco sensuale, il viso armonioso, una cicatrice tagliava in verticale la guancia destra, la pelle era abbronzata, ma impallidita dalle troppe settimane rinchiuso nei sotterranei, il corpo slanciato con i muscoli al posto giusto, due corna arcuate su se stesse si trovavano sui lati della testa e una coda che scattava fendendo l'aria rendendo così espliciti i sentimenti che provava verso il soldato.

Il demone continuò imperterrito a fissare il pavimento.

Lo spettro con uno scatto gli prese il mento alzandogli così il viso, avvicinandolo al suo

“Ti ho fatto una domanda, ti conviene rispondere se non vuoi passare il resto della tua vita in questo marciume”

“Chi mi promette che mi lascerete andare dopo aver risposto?!” Ringhiò

“Nessuno, ma sappi che ho ben poca pazienza ,e tutti i demoni che ho avuto sottomano non hanno fatto una bella fine”

Lo spettro lo guardò con un sorrisetto perenne disegnato sulle labbra, ma con gli occhi incredibilmente seri.

Decise di parlare, non voleva rimanere a vita in quella cella, tanto valeva rischiare.

“Vengo da al di là delle montagne, ho lasciato il mio regno per poter viaggiare, osservare le varie terre, i loro popoli, le razze, la loro religione, la loro cultura, vorrei girare il mondo e apprendere idee e pensieri sempre nuovi, non desidero altro.. ma penso di aver sottovalutato il mio sogno” Sbuffò, mentre ne parlava il suo sguardo si era rilassato e la voce tremava meno.

Lo spettro lo fissò incuriosito

“Sei strano..”

“Perchè mi tenete rinchiuso?” Domandò interrompendo il soldato, fissandolo con sguardo duro

“Sei un demone, questo è un motivo altrettanto valido per sbatterti in cella”

“Non ho fatto nulla di male! Ho ricevuto un infinità di frustate solo perchè sono quel che sono?!” Urlò con rancore, strattonando le catene

“Taci!”

Un'altra frustata in viso lo fece gemere

“Bastardo..” ringhiò sottovoce

Lo spettro socchiuse gli occhi infuriato, gliel' avrebbe fatta pagare per quell'affronto, se non altro quel demone era un bel bocconcino, era da un po' di tempo che non toccava un bel corpo maschile e avere un bel pezzo di carne fresca davanti gli faceva nascere insani pensieri.

Con uno strattone avvicinò il viso del demone al suo, respirandogli sulle labbra , lo fissava con occhi spalancati, i capelli neri gli scivolarono davanti, sfiorandolo, un odore molto simile alla menta lo inebriò lasciandolo per un momento frastornato. Con impazienza si buttò su quelle labbra carnose, sospirando di soddisfazione.

Il demone non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi della situazione in cui si era cacciato, serrò la bocca ma una mano del soldato gli circondò la mascella, pressando un poco per far si che aprisse quell'antro succoso e caldo, cercò di fare resistenza, ma dopo poco cedette, le labbra dello spettro lo invasero completamente, la lingua sfiorava la sua con irruenza, senza poter resistere la sua eccitazione si risvegliò, non si fece domande, tremando chiuse gli occhi e rispose al bacio con la stessa passione. Lo spettro gli prese delle ciocche di capelli strattonandogliele, si avvicinò, schiacciandolo tra il suo corpo e il muro, il petto del demone si alzava e si abbassava con la stessa cadenza del respiro, non badava alla dolcezza, gli morse il labbro inferiore.

“Ngh..” Mugulò il demone

Gli uscì una goccia di sangue che leccò subito dopo, il gusto acre che ne derivava mischiato alla saliva del prigioniero lo mandò in estasi. Con uno strattone ruppe le catene che lo tenevano legato, il demone si accasciò per terra senza forza, ormai non pensava più, lo spettro senza sforzo lo sbattè contro il muro sollevandolo, il demone gemette sia di dolore che di piacere, il muro che raschiava contro le ferite gli procurava delle fitte atroci, ma la lingua lasciva dello spettro, sepolta nella sua bocca lo isolava da tutto.

-dio se i suoi amanti fossero stati così, avrebbe passato intere notti nella passione-

sentiva il membro del soldato sfregare contro il suo, scosse di piacere gli fecero arcuare la schiena, un gemito gli uscì dalla bocca scontrandosi poi con le labbra dello spettro.

Il soldato scese a baciare e a suggere la pelle sensibile del collo, lasciandogli marchi vistosi, lo sentiva fremere sotto le sue mani voglioso di tutte quelle attenzioni, sogghignò

-Una scelta migliore non poteva farla- era proprio soddisfatto

Gli morse una spalla quasi fino a farla sanguinare, le mani percorrevano interamente il corpo del prigioniero arrivando così all'inguine, i pantaloni ormai si tenevano su con un'accozzaglia di pochi fili, senza pensarci glieli strappò lasciando così libera la sua eccitazione. Lo continuò a tenere ancorato al muro, scese con la bocca fino ai capezzoli, glieli leccò, li morsicò, fino a farli divenare turgidi un gemito acuto uscì dalla bocca del demone, le mani si aggrapparono ai capelli dello spettro, tirandoglieli

“ Dio.. levali anche.. te” Ansimò contro le labbra del soldato, cercando di sfilargli la cintura

“Stai al tuo posto..” Ringhiò lo spettro, scacciandogli via le mani.

Staccandosi da quel corpo caldo e voglioso si levò in fretta il gilet e abbassandosi i pantaloni, per una frazione di secondo si chiese dove fosse la spada ma un forte gemito gli uscì dalla bocca lasciandolo senza fiato, chinò la testa trovando il demone inginocchiato,lo sguardo pieno di desiderio, la lingua che leccava in tutta la sua lunghezza il suo membro,il respirò si velocizzò, il demone dopo averlo stuzzicato un po', decise di accontentarlo e di prenderlo in bocca, sentendo con soddisfazione il gemito roco provenire dal soldato, alzò lo sguardo per puntarlo verso il suo viso, la bocca aperta, gli occhi chiusi, la pelle del viso aveva preso un colore rosato soprattutto sulle guance.Lo spettro con un braccio si appoggiò al muro e con l'altra mano andò a prendere i capelli del prigioniero strattonandolo, lo guidò, dando così i suoi tempi,godendosi appieno quella magnifica sensazione di potenza, poco prima di venire lo fece alzare, per bloccarlo poi di nuovo contro il muro, gli si schiacciò addosso respirando a fondo

“Non così.. Ti voglio venire dentro.. riempirti, scoparti fino a che non mi supplicherai di smetterla” Gli sussurrò ansimando all'orecchio, mordicchiandogli il lobo, il prigioniero lo guardò desideroso leccandosi le labbra

“Cazzo..Si!” un gemito acuto uscì fuori dalle labbra del demone, una mano dello spettro era scesa fino al suo fondo schiena , lo stuzzicò e senza esitazione affondò due dita nella sua apertura , non c'era premura in quelle azioni, ma tutto quel piacere gli annebbiava la vista e gli faceva dimenticare il dolore.

Andò in contro a quelle dita sentendole entrare sempre più a fondo, si aggiunse un terzo dito.

“Supplicami” Sussurrò lo spettro, mordendogli il collo

“Mai..” Ansimò il demone

Un movimento delle dita più rude gli tolse il respiro

“Fallo” continuò il demone, velocizzando i movimenti e andandogli a stuzzicare l'erezione

“Va bene!.. prendimi! Scopami!..ti supplico..” urlò strusciandosi contro la mano dello spettro,voleva di più, lo spettro senza esitazione gli allargò le gambe ed entrò in lui con un solo affondo

Il demone urlò di piacere aggrappandosi alla schiena dello spettro artigliandolo, del sangue uscì dai graffi ma nessuno dei due se ne curò. Lo sentiva dentro,riempirlo, il dolore era forte ma il piacere che ne derivava era ben oltre, riprese a baciarlo, lasciandolo quasi senza fiato ansimando pesantemente

Lo spettro cominciò a spingere in lui senza sosta immergendosi fino alla fine, lo schiocco tra i loro corpi lo eccitava ancora di più, sentì le gambe del demoni stringersi ai suoi fianchi.

Un urlo più acuto da parte del demone gli fece capire di aver trovato il suo punto debole.

“Li! Di nuovo!..di più!” urlò ormai senza inibizione aggrappandosi ancora più forte alle spalle dello spettro, muovendosi lascivamente contro quel corpo che lo stava facendo godere non mai gli era successo.

Le spinte aumentarono di forza e velocità il demone sentì l'orgasmo sormontare in lui, si prese l'eccitazione tra le mani e cominciò a masturbarsi con la stessa cadenza delle spinte, l'orgasmo lo travolse come un onda in piena facendolo riversare contro il suo petto, lasciandolo senza forze, subito dopo sentì il soldato svuotarsi in lui e uno sbuffo divertito uscire da quelle labbra peccaminose, ormai senza energie la vista si oscurò, cadde in un sonno profondo.

-Ma te guarda quel bastardello è svenuto- pensò lo spettro guardandolo dormire contro di luiUscì dal suo corpo.

Senza esitazione lo rilegò contro la parete, si vestì, cercò di sistemare la divisa e riportarla al suo splendore, soddisfatto si diresse verso la porta della cella

“Guardie!” urlò

Una guardia poco più alta di lui sopraggiunse aspettando ordini da eseguire

“Portategli una coperta”

La guardia lo guardò come se fosse impazzito

“Ma..ma signore..è un demone” balbettò a disagio

“Sono il tuo signore! O preferisci una punizione? Fai come ti ho detto!”

“Si Signore!”

La guardia corse fuori dalla cella.

Lo spettro sospirò guardando di sottecchi il demone dai capelli neri, -ma te guarda cosa doveva fare..-

La più bella scopata della sua vita e a nessuno avrebbe impedito di portargli via quel nuovo giocattolino, un luccichio lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri, una collanina d'oro splendeva sul collo del demone, gli si avvicinò, la prese in mano studiandola, era un targhetta placcata in oro con su scritto un nome.

Nahes.

-Deduco che questo sia il tuo nome- pensò fissando il viso del prigioniero.

Si tastò le tasche, trovando così un foglio di carta, ora gli mancava solo una penna, il respiro affannoso della guardia lo fece girare verso la porta, portava una grossa coperta di lino, lo spettro si avvicinò e gliela prese di mano per poi ritornare vicino a Nahes e circondargliela sulle spalle, un sospirò soddisfatto uscì dalla bocca del demone

“Una penna” chiese

“Cosa?” Non capì la guardia

“Hai una penna?” ringhió ringhió seccato

“c..certo!”

La guardia si sfilò la penna dal taschino della divisa per poi passargliela al suo signore. Lo spettro si mise a scrivere sul foglietto, lo ripiegò e lo infilò nella coperta arrotola intorno al corpo di Nahes

Un sorrisetto spuntò dalle labbra dello spettro, quel demone lo aveva incuriosito e adesso voleva approfondire la sua conoscenza.. molto a fondo  

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Nahes aprì gli occhi di scatto, la luce lo lasciò senza fiato girò lo sguardo, era la sua stanza! Si tastò il corpo, nessuna ferita!

Era stato solamente un sogno..

Un foglietto scivolò sulle coperte, lo aprì.

Un nome.  
Una parola 

“Ti aspetteròDranys” 

*  
*  
*  
*

Due occhi bianchi si aprirono di scatto e la bocca ghignò divertita  
Si sarebbe presto divertito, il suo bel demone stava per arrivare.

**Author's Note:**

> Sera!.. Oddio è da almeno tre anni che non mi metto a scrivere qualcosa, quindi siate magnanimi vi prego!
> 
> E sinceramente è la prima storia a rating rosso che scrivo, o almeno mi ci metto di impegno, perchè ne ho pubblicata una tre anni fa, sempre di genere erotico ma non ho avuto il coraggio di andarla rileggere ahahah! beh gli errori ci sono visto che non sono una cima in grammatica/italiano,se penso a me che scrivo qualcosa, mi immagino un babbuino con una penna in mano, quindi xD  
> ringrazio Giada per aver sopportato i miei svarioni mentali <3
> 
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta almeno un po'
> 
> See ya! ' ( °* ^ *° ) '


End file.
